ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever: The Movie
North Pole Elementary: The Sequel will be released in theaters on July 16, 2010 into the United States, including July 15, 2010 in United Kingdom. This is the second film adaptation from North Pole Elementary: The Movie of North Pole Elementary, with box office worldwide gross $857 million. A official poster of the film was released on June 7, 2009, which is really early. Filming has bagan on April 8, 2009 and were still filming as of June 2009. The film is originally going to be titled North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks, but on July 1, 2009, it was announced the title of the film was to be changed to North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Plot The gang were pasting their sophomore year, which is the end of their second year of Oakwood High School, where they starts heading onto their summer vacation to the Carnival Park. Nick's (Josh Hutcherson) childhood friend Duncan Harris (Mitchel Musso) came with him, when he begins a relationship with Maria Anderson (Taylor Horn). Everyone enjoys their vacation, but it goes on with Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer)'s life is overwhelmed of her popularity of her musical career, which is taking over, at the meantime, she would start to quit singing, and do something else she never is going to have for the rest of her life, and got worst after a fight at the mall where she is buying a purse until with Jamie Lynn Spears gotten out of control on her. Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning) and Zack Peck (Dylan Patton) must led Tristan Black to come join with them, and so that he'll stop making fool to bring him back and the both will be friends, and they are helping Sasha to stay on track with her life of singing. Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner) starts making defending on Sasha's life of her real and musical life. She made a relationship with Nick David to help this experience and so as her friends and family, no matter what Sasha would, she must only have to choose one. Production Development On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make another movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. Filming Filming took place on April 8, 2009 in Los Angeles. There were still filming as of June 2009, and so as the show; expecting start filming show and movie back to back; were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School. Filming is finishing till August. Title North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks is the original title of the movie, but the producers Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson decided to make the movie's new name for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which they think that this is really an actual sequel, not thinking it is some type of reappearing movie making, , but nearly also to be known as North Pole Elementary: The Movie 2, The North Pole Elementary Movie 2 and North Pole Elementary 2. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Taylor Momsen as Amanda Hudson *Cole Sprouse as Mark Cornwell *Dylan Sprouse as Johnny Bark *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Jamie Lynn Spears as Herself On October 2008, Miranda Cosgrove rumors not returning as Brenda Thompson, because want to do something else to do, like doing lot of work when filming some episodes of iCaly, until the statement is true, and couldn't find another person to play Brenda, and wanting Cosgrove to still play, but she still says no, until on Halloween, Cosgrove has been replace by Lindsay Lohan's sister Ali Lohan, where they finally found a new replacement. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris. Release It is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 2010 for any countries. *July 14, 2010 - Australia, Africa *July 15, 2010 - United Kingdom, New Zealand and Brazil, Russia *July 16, 2010 - Canada, United States, Singapole, Italy *July 17, 2010 - Japan Sequel On July 2009, the sequel of the third movie has confirmed. But Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of North Pole Elementary are confirming to say that there cancelling to make the third movie, so that there were no more movie sequels for the series. Duke Johnson is expecting that he would start to direct a sequel, but also telling rumors not to make more North Pole Elementary film. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. http://www.signonsandiego.com/news/features/20060509-1549-ca-tv-will&gracefinale.html. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&articleID=3555&editionID=336. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. http://www.tvseriesfinale.com/2006/05/will_grace_the_big_finale_is_full_of_surprises_1.html. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. http://www.variety.com/awardcentral_review/VE1117477856.html?nav=reviews. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. http://popmatters.com/tv/reviews/w/will-and-grace.html. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-05-17-will-grace-retrospective_x.htm. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. http://www.zap2it.com/tv/ratings/zap-ratings051806,0,2450059.story. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. External links *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the IMBb *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Box office Mojo